As Time Goes By
by Cham-TIVA4ever
Summary: Chase and Cameron's marriage is put to the test once again in the long awaited sequel to "Would it Have Made a Difference"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I just don't know what to do about you," giggled Cameron as she and Chase walked back to their condo from a special dinner date that Chase had planned weeks ago.

"What? Am I not allowed to treat my wife to a nice dinner anymore?" complained Chase.

"No, not that. What am I going to do about you spoiling me rotten all the time?"

"Am I not allowed to do that anymore too?"

"Yes, but not every chance you get. Deal?"

"Deal." Even though they had only been married for six months, both felt as though they had been married for six years. But it wasn't until they were standing outside their condo when Chase had one final surprise for his still blushing bride.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," said Chase as he stopped Cameron from walking in. "I need to do something first."

"Wha-aat! Robert, what are you doing! screamed Cameron as Chase swung her into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"I'm doing what I did when we came home from our honeymoon in Paris, Mrs. Chase," he explained as he carried Cameron into the condo, and kissed her before setting her down. "How's that for being romantic?"

"Very good, Dr. Chase. Now, I have a surprise for you," proclaimed Cameron as she went into the kitchen to get a chilled bottle of champagne from the fridge, and two glasses.

"I'll open it. You go sit down," offered Chase as he took the bottle from Cameron. After opening and pouring the champagne, Chase handed a glass to Cameron and took one for himself and sat down next to her.

"Happy six-month anniversary sweetheart. I love you more than anything, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too sweetie, and thank-you for six months of pure happiness," said Cameron as they clinked their glasses together and each took a sip before both leaned in to kiss.

"Well, now that tonight's festivities are over, I think I'm going to get ready for bed," said Cameron as she set her glass down and stood up. Just as she was about to walk down the hallway, she felt Chase wrap his arms around her from behind and stopped her in her tracks.

"Now? It's still early," complained Chase as he began to kiss her neck.

"I know, but we both have to work tomorrow, and the last thing I want to do is to show up to work tomorrow looking a bit tipsy."

"Well," proposed Chase as he went to pull his Ipod out of his shoulder bag, "how about if I help you unwind a bit. Come here," commanded Chase gently as he held out his hand for Cameron to take. When she did, he pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her as she wrapped hers around his neck.

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh._

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by._

"I never want this night to end," sighed Cameron as she now rested her head on Chase's chest, while he rested his head on top of hers.

"It doesn't have to," whispered Chase as Cameron tilted her head up to kiss him. Within moments he had deepened the kiss and she melted into his embrace.

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say "I love you"_

_On that you can rely._

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by._

While both were still in that locked embrace and kissing very deeply, Chase slowly bent down once again and gently lifted Cameron into his arms, but had to break the kiss in order to see where he was going, while Cameron just laid her head on his shoulder and smiled with content. Once they got to their darkened bedroom, Chase laid her gently on the bed and then picked up where he left off, and then some.

_Moonlight and love songs_

_Never on a date._

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate._

_Woman needs man_

_and man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny._

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die._

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by._

As the night wore on, no words were spoken except for the moans of pleasure coming from both Cameron and Chase. But when they both cried out the final waves of ecstasy, they looked at one another with all the love in the world before kissing yet again.

_It's still the same old story_

_ A fight for love and glory_

_ A case of do or die. _

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_ As Time Goes By._

"Wow!" exclaimed Cameron, breaking away from a long overdue deep kiss as she snuggled in closer to Chase, who had his arms wrapped around her, almost pulling her on top of him. "I know it's been awhile, but I think we've gotten better at this."

"I'll say. So, how are you feeling after all that?" asked Chase as he peppered Cameron's forehead with soft kisses while he raked his fingers through her now sweaty golden tresses, while she rested her head on his chest, trying to control her breathing.

"As though I'm about to have a heart attack. I can't calm down."

"I got you. It's okay," he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Cameron. "Other than that, how do you really feel?"

"I feel so…so…," her mind was beginning to feel fuzzy with sleep.

"Tired?" asked Chase, slowly rubbing her back.

"Yes, but I'm also happy, but mostly content. I'm so tired I can barely move. I'm happy because I'm married to you and you make me feel so happy. And I'm content because of what we just did," said Cameron, barely awake.

"Me too. All of the above." After a while Chase felt Cameron shiver. "Cold sweetie?" he asked as he pulled the blankets over them to keep warm, as they were only wrapped up in the bed sheet.

"A little." Once the blankets were on top of them, they both began to feel better.

"Happy anniversary Allison. I know it's been six months, but I can't help myself," said Chase just as he was about to fall asleep. "I love you, so much."

"Happy anniversary Robert. I love you too," said Cameron, leaning up to give him one final kiss before returning her head to its previous position and both had slipped into oblivion.

**A/N: I tried to keep it as clean as much as possible. R & R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 Months Later…

"That was a good run," commented Chase as he and Cameron were walking back to the condo after having spent all morning in the park.

"I agree. Normally we're both at the gym on the treadmills running what, three miles, when instead we decided to jog outside for a change, in the middle of January," said Cameron. That morning had begun with sunshine peaking in through the windows. But now, the skies had turned gray, and we're threatening to rain. Just then, there was a low rumble in the distance. "But then again, probably from today until Easter, it'll just be either too cold or too wet to even be outside." And not a moment later, the rumbling came closer, and was even louder.

"Come on. Last real run outside until spring, so we might as well make the most of it," shouted Chase over the loud rumbling from above.

"You're on," screamed Cameron as she tore off running for home.

"Hey, wait up!" Both were racing each other home, not just to outrun the storm, but also to beat each other to the shower. As soon as they turned the corner onto their street, the skies did let up, with hail.

"Next time we both decide to go for a run in the dead of winter," gasped Cameron as she leaned on the wall inside the lobby of their building waiting for the elevator to take them upstairs, trying to catch her breath.

"We'll go to the gym," said Chase, finishing her sentence. "I hope that's the last time I have to run in the rain for a while," he commented as the door to the elevator opened, and both walked inside it. Pushing their floor number, he looked over and saw Cameron still leaning, and holding her side. "Babe, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a muscle cramp is all."

"You go have the first shower okay?" asked Chase as he pulled her into a hug, hoping to ease some of the discomfort.

"Okay," agreed Cameron as the elevator door opened at their floor.

* * *

After her shower, Cameron was sitting at the table eating breakfast, or was attempting to eat it. While she had been in the shower earlier, she began to feel a little lightheaded.

_Probably just from that last-minute sprint. I pushed myself a little too hard_, she thought. Deciding that she wasn't really that hungry, she stood up to dispose of her partially eaten breakfast just as Chase walked in to get himself some breakfast as well.

"You alright?" asked Chase as he reached up into the cupboard for a cereal bowl.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired from the run. I think I'm going to lie down for a while," said Cameron as she left for the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a moment to check on you," said Chase, a little worriedly.

"Okay." Once she was in their bedroom, the light-headed feeling came back. Deciding that her side of the bed was too far, she just walked to Chase's side and laid down, facing the door. Just as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Allison." Cameron could hear Chase's voice calling out to her, but it sounded distant.

"Allison." She hear it again, more loudly now, and even felt Chase trying to shake her awake. A minute later she felt him press a kiss to her temple. This caused her to stir a little, but not too much.

"Hmm, what?" mumbled Cameron as she turned over and slowly opened her eyes, seeing Chase sitting on the bed and leaning over her.

"Just wanted to check up on you, see if you were doing all right. How are you feeling now?" he asked as he kissed her softly on the lips, hoping that this would wake her up a little more.

"I'm feeling better, just felt really tired after that run."

"Apparently you sleeping on my side of the bed helped. You look a bit better too."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours. I came in to check on you right after you came in here, but you were already asleep. So I've been watching re-runs all day."

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Because House called and said that a new case came in this morning, and he needs us to come in." Just then, the phone rang: it was House.

"We're on our way," Chase said to House as he hung up the phone.

"Duty calls then, huh? So much for a day off," groaned Cameron as she stretched, then reached her hands out for Chase to pull her up and off the bed. And with that, it was off to work.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I forgot to mention last time that the song in the previous chapter was "As Time Goes By" from Casablanca, & was sung by the late Frank Sinatra. Enjoy and R/R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 month later…

Love was in the air at PPTH as Valentine's Day drew closer. Even though Cameron didn't believe in holidays being made popular through advertising, she had to admit that it was still romantic to receive flowers from Chase on that day. This year was going to be very special for the two of them: their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. But this day, just three days before Valentine's Day, Cameron was just not feeling it, nor had she been feeling it all week.

"Allison," called out Chase as he shook his wife awake.

"What?" she asked as her head sprung up, gasping for breath. She had fallen asleep at the table in Diagnostics, again.

"Easy, it's just me. I was just checking to see if you were all right. This is the third time this week that you've fallen asleep at work. What's wrong?" asked Chase as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been tired, that's all. I think this case has gotten to me again," she said leaning forward as she placed her head in her hands.

"Maybe it has," said Chase as he lightly rubbed her arm. Just then, his pager went off. "I've got to go do some time down in the clinic. You just take it easy, and I'll see you later," he said as he stood up, and lightly kissed her on the temple before leaving Diagnostics, and Cameron to her work.

* * *

About an hour later, Cameron was still sitting at the table, only she had barely gotten any work done. In between staring at the current patient's medical file, Cameron had been feeling restless; feeling cold one minute, hot the next. Even the thought of moving was making her feel nauseous. Feeling a little better a minute later, Cameron slowly got up from the table, and walked to the ladies' bathroom. As soon as she walked in the door, she immediately ran into the nearest stall, and lost her lunch.

* * *

"I should never have eaten that special for lunch," said Cameron out loud after she was feeling less sick to her stomach. Standing up slowly and flushing the toilet, she made her way over to the sink to clean up. After rinsing out her mouth, she decided to go find Chase down in the clinic, and have him give her some medicine. But once she was in the middle of walking down the stairs, she began to feel dizzy, and grabbed onto the railing for dear life, hoping she wouldn't fall, and slowly continued her descent. When she was just about to turn the corner, she heard Chase talking to Foreman down below.

"Robert, help me!" she cried out as she continued to hold on, but sat down as she was now too tired to move. She started to cry when she heard both her husband and best friend get closer.

"I'm her honey. What's…" his heart broke when he saw his wife. "What's wrong," he asked as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, and brushed the hair out of her eyes, only to reveal them to be bloodshot, most likely from the crying.

"I don't feel good, so I went to find you," gasped Cameron in between crying. Chase immediately felt her forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Come on, let's get you downstairs. Foreman, give me a hand," ordered Chase as he and Foreman gently hoisted Cameron up and stood on either side of her. Almost immediately, Cameron put all of her weight on Chase who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Foreman holding her hand for extra balance and support.

"I'm so dizzy I can barely see straight," moaned Cameron, laying her head on Chase's chest for comfort.

"It's all right, we've got you. Everything's going to be okay," soothed Chase as they slowly walked down the stairs to the landing.

"Why am I suddenly having flashbacks to October?" asked Foreman.

"Good point. Allison, can you tell us what your symptoms are?" The only response was a low moan. "I know you're not feeling good right now sweetie, but it's important," Chase told her.

"I'm tired, hot, cold, dizzy, sick to my stomach, and really dizzy," groaned Cameron.

"Sounds like a case of the flu to me," said a relieved Foreman.

"Even if it is, I would feel better knowing it is after she's had a complete physical," argued Chase as they neared the bottom of the stairs. "Do you still feel dizzy, honey?"

"Uh huh. And I still feel sick too," said Cameron really quietly as they got off the stairs and slowly walked toward the ER. Just then, Cameron felt a wave of pain that caused her knees to buckle. Luckily, Chase caught her before she fell.

"Whoa. What happened?" asked Chase as he kept her upright.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like walking anymore. It's as if all of my energy left me really quickly," trailed off Cameron as she began to feel weak again.

"It's all right. I got you," soothed Chase as he bent down and swooped Cameron into his arms before she finally slipped into oblivion. Upon seeing her faint, Chase immediately ran into the ER. "I need some help over here!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the suspense. Here's that chapter I promised ya'll. R & R. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Any idea about what caused this?" asked Chase as he stood by Cameron's bedside in the ER, holding her hand.

"All of her symptoms match those of the flu. But we're going to have to wait for the blood tests to come back from the lab to confirm it," said Foreman. "In the meantime, Cameron's going to have to be admitted overnight for observation."

"Is it really that necessary? Can't I just take her home & then bring her back when the tests are done?"

"I wouldn't advise that, not yet anyway. I would feel better with her being here just in case she starts to feel sick again, or worse."

"Fair enough," agreed a defeated Chase as Foreman went off to grab the admittance forms. Once they were signed, Cameron was moved upstairs, with Chase in tow.

* * *

Within a half hour, Chase felt Cameron squeeze his hand as she was coming to. About a minute later she slowly opened her eyes and groggily looked around at her surroundings, but moaned when she tried to mover her head.

"Hey, how do you feel honey?" asked Chase soothingly as Cameron finally made eye contact with him.

"Tired, and my neck hurts too. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember walking down the stairs to find you, but I felt really dizzy about halfway down. When I heard your voice below me, I called out to you, then I started crying. That was the last thing I actually remember. Everything else was so hazy," she moaned as she tried to remember what else happened.

"Shh, it's okay," whispered Chase as he reached out & stroked her forehead. "After Foreman and I helped you down the stairs you suddenly felt really weak. So I picked you up, but when I did you passed out," he told her, filling in the blank spots from her memory.

"What caused it?"

"Foreman thinks it was the flu, but the blood tests haven't come back to confirm it yet," explained Chase as Foreman stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling Cameron?"

"Tired. Just out of curiosity, how long was I out?" asked Cameron.

"About an hour. Because of that and that the tests haven't come back yet, you're going to have to stay here overnight… just as a precaution," said Foreman.

"Not going to argue with that," whispered Cameron, feeling really tired again.

"Shh, just close your eyes and rest for a while. You need it," Chase said quietly to her as she fell asleep again.

* * *

A few hours later, Cameron had begun to feel restless again. After several repeated but unsuccessful attempts to get comfortable, she began to feel pain in her abdomen.

"Robert," she called out, waking him instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well," moaned Cameron. Hearing the pain in his wife's voice, Chase knew immediately that something was definitely wrong.

"Okay, watch your eyes," as he turned on the overhead light. "Where does it hurt?"

"My lower abdomen," cried Cameron as Chase gently pulled back the blankets from his wife to feel where the pain was. A minute later, Foreman and Cuddy walked into the room, with the blood test results.

"Blood test came back," announced Foreman as both Cameron and Chase looked at him. "Cameron, you're pregnant."

"What?" asked Cameron, in total shock.

"Are you sure?" questioned Chase.

"These tests don't lie. I personally triple-checked it to make sure."

"Cameron, you should be happy about this. Are you okay?" asked Cuddy as she saw Cameron's face contort with pain.

"If I'm pregnant, then explain why I'm in pain right now," she said as another wave of pain hit her.

"Dr. Stevens from Maternity is on his way," said Cuddy as she went over to Cameron to give her more support. Just then, Dr. Stevens walked in.

"Hi Allison, how are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain," Cameron said, beginning to feel the pain intensify. "And it's really bad."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" asked Chase as he comforted his wife.

"From the position your wife's in right now, I'm going to have to perform an ultrasound to…". Just then, Cameron screamed out as a very strong pain coursed through her body, making her feel delirious. "Easy Allison, it's going to be okay," soothed Stevens. "Let's get her some morphine for the pain."

"Is this what I think it is?" asked a now scared Chase, doing his best to comfort his wife who was now in agony.

"I'm afraid so. She's beginning to bleed now, and might go into shock if it doesn't stop on its own. If it does stop, only then will I be able to confirm that it was what was suspected," said a now solemn Stevens. Chase sat down again closer to Cameron, and pressed his forehead against hers, comforting her until she fell asleep from the morphine injection.

* * *

"It was what I suspected: a complete miscarriage. At the rate it was going, there was nothing that could be done. I'm so sorry, both for you and Allison," Stevens told Chase.

"What happens now?" asked Chase, looking at his wife who was being hooked up to monitors in the Maternity ward.

"She's going to have cramping off and on for the next couple of days, and there will be some light bleeding for another week or so. I'm going to keep her on the morphine until tomorrow for the pain. Because of what happened earlier this afternoon, I want to keep her in the hospital for the next couple of days for observation, then you'll be able to take her home, depending on how she's feeling," explained Stevens.

"I can't believe this happened. What can I expect when she wakes up?"

"She's going to want to know what happened. She's going to need all of the love and support you can give her for now," asserted Stevens with a firm hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Okay," said a distraught Chase. "Can I go see her now?"

"Go ahead. I'll come by to check on her later," said Stevens as he left to check on his other patients.

Walking into the room, a flood of memories came back to Chase: him walking back into the room when Cameron had woken up from surgery after contracting Lassa Fever. When he sat down next to her, he gently took his wife's hand in his, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry," he said as he began to cry. _Please God_, he whispered out loud, _look after our baby for us_.

* * *

**A/N: For those that have been in this position before, I apologize if I've butchered it. Since I'm going to be on Spring Break next week, I won't be able to post the next chapter, but you're reviews are most welcome. Enjoy and R/R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was several hours before Cameron began to stir. When she did, Chase was right there next to her, holding her hand in his and stroking her forehead with his other hand.

"Hmm, what time is it?" asked Cameron as she was slowly coming around. Even though she was still on the morphine, she was still a bit out of it.

"It's late," replied Chase. He saw his wife's other hand move toward her stomach, trying to feel for the little bump that should have been there. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember waking up feeling uncomfortable one moment, then Foreman and Cuddy coming in telling me that I was pregnant. The last thing I remember is feeling this extreme agonizing pain," she said quietly.

"Honey, the pain you felt was," Chase tried to find the right words, to make what would have to be one of the worst things he would have to say to his wife easier to understand, but it was difficult. "The pain you felt was a contraction. The doctor did everything he could, but umm," he was on the verge of tears, but he knew that he had to be strong for Cameron. "Honey there isn't going to be any baby. We lost our baby sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"What, what happened?" Cameron was almost distraught as Chase, but was apparently stronger than him.

"The doctor doesn't know. The baby just wasn't ready. But he doesn't think it was the Lassa Fever you had a few months ago that could have done it." At this point, Cameron was crying as well. Chase left her side for only a moment, to move to the other side of the bed, crawled next to Cameron and pulled her into his arms. They both laid there, holding each other and crying out for the one thing that both of them wanted, for the pain to go away.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Chase woke up to the sounds of movement outside in the hallway. All of a sudden, he heard the door open and saw Cuddy come in. Chase immediately put a finger to his lips to let Cuddy know that Cameron was sleeping.

"How's she doing?" Cuddy was out of breath, her clothes were disheveled, and the hallway was pitch dark.

"She's doing okay. I told her what happened, and we both let it out. What's going on?"

"There's a baby missing, so the hospital's in lockdown mode. The best thing to do right now is to not tell Allison, just let her rest. I'll be checking in every once in a while just to see how she's doing. Just stay put," said Cuddy.

"If you see Dr. Stevens, tell him that Allison woke up a while ago, and knows what happened. But tell him that she's okay and that she's sleeping."

"Will do. I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Thank you Cuddy." With that, Cuddy left to conduct her search. Chase pulled Cameron closer to him and kissed her forehead. He then felt her snuggle in closer to him. They stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, the sun blared into the room, and woke up Chase immediately. He looked over at Cameron who was still sleeping, but he could not help but notice how pale her face was, most likely from all of the crying. Cameron woke up as well, but was still very tired and weak.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chase as he lightly kissed his wife. He could tell that she was shivering, so he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders more.

"I'm tired," she said in a very low whisper. He could tell that she was very much drained from the night before. "Can I go home today?"

"We'll see what the doctor says first, alright? In the mean time, try to get some more sleep. I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" She shook her head. "Okay. I'll be right back." He got up off the bed, pulled up the blankets more, then left to head to the cafeteria in search of some much needed coffee.

* * *

"I reexamined your blood tests from yesterday, Allison, and it looks as though we can rule out Lassa Fever for causing the miscarriage," explained Dr. Stevens.

"That's a relief. But what was it?" asked Chase as he sat next to Cameron, holding her hand.

"You can never tell about these things. They're always unpredictable. The one thing I normally tell my patients who have gone through this experience is that the baby just wasn't ready."

"But, can I still have children after this?" asked Cameron. She was still in shock from the day before, but she knew that this was common for most women after miscarriages.

"Allison, Robert, what I'm about to tell you both is the truth: You're both young, and have the rest of your lives to have a family. What happened yesterday sometimes happens, even to couples your age. I have found no medical reason why the two of you cannot have children, unless you both make a mutual decision not to have any. Most of the couples that go through this try again within a few weeks and go on to have normal pregnancies and have very healthy babies." Stevens immediately saw Cameron's face light up when he said that. "And I have the feeling that you're going to be one of those couples, after you recover of course."

"How long of a recovery period are we talking here?" asked Chase after he saw his wife smile at what Stevens had just told them.

"About a month. Yes, it will be hard for a while, but it will get better over time."

"Can I take her home today?"

"Sure. Just make sure she stays off her feet for long periods of time for the next couple of days. I've already explained to Cuddy about giving both of you the rest of the week off, and she understood completely. Allison, I'm going to give you a small prescription of vicodin for the pain, and a strict warning to take it easy for the rest of the week. You should be able to return to work next week if you're feeling up to it."

"Okay, I'll try not to do too much," said Cameron. She knew that the recovery part would be difficult, but she knew that Chase would be by her side the whole time and they would help each other get through what they hoped they would never have to experience ever again.

* * *

**A/N: I have to apologize for the long wait. School just overcame me, and now I'm in the middle of finals. I also experienced another writers block, so this was a spur the moment chapter. I'll try to write up another chapter something this week or long awaited chapter is here, and waiting to be R/R. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Chase had brought Cameron home that afternoon, the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. After taking one of the Vicodin pills, she fell into a deep sleep. In between the time they had been home and that evening, Chase had checked on his wife at least five times to see how she was doing, and each time he did, she was sound asleep.

_Probably for the best_, thought Chase as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make a simple dinner. Just as he closed the bedroom door, there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, he was surprised to find House standing there, so he let him in.

"How's it going?" asked House as Chase stepped aside to let him.

"We're okay for now. Allison's asleep right now, so try to keep it down," warned Chase. "What's in the bag?"

"Well, I didn't want you to burden yourself with having to cook for a while. After Cuddy told me what happened to Cameron last night, I left work early today to make you two some dinner for the next couple of days," said House as he handed Chase the bag.

"Thank-you. You just made my life easier," commented Chase as he took out the bag's contents. "Looks good. What is it?"

"Homemade Beef Stew and Cheese Bread. It should hold you guys over for a while. No need to pay for dinner. It's all on me."

"Thanks. Now that that's out of the way, have a seat. We haven't really talked in a while."

"Not lately, no. Cuddy told me she gave you and Allison the rest of the week off."

"It's for the best. Allison and I both went through something terrible last night, so Cuddy figured that I would not want to leave my wife by herself during the day, so I was told to stay home and take care of my wife until she was given the all clear to come back to work."

"Good choice. What did Stevens say afterwards, about the two of you having more kids?"

"He said that there was no real risk, but it all depends on Allison if she wants to try again. She just needs time to recover from this, then we'll decide later on," said Chase as he heated up the stew on the stovetop.

"Well, whatever you two decide is your decision," said House as his pager went off. "Gotta go, Cuddles wants me to finish some paperwork before tomorrow," he said as he stood up. "Let Cameron know I brought dinner, and that I owe both of you my sympathy," commented House as he opened the door.

* * *

A few minutes after House left, Chase took a bowl of the stew into the bedroom, hoping that Cameron would at least eat something before she went back to bed. Opening the door, he noticed that her nightstand was on, and saw her lying on her back, trying to read a book.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chase as he set the bowl down on her nightstand then sitting down on the bed and leaning forward to kiss her.

"I've been better. I slept like a rock, now I'm paying for it with a stiff neck," groaned Cameron as she leaned into the kiss. "What's in the bowl?"

"House brought dinner over so that neither of us would have to cook for a while. It's beef stew. Do you want to try to eat something?"

"I'm famished. It smells good," commented Cameron as she laid her book on the nightstand.

"Alright, I'll help you to sit up so you can eat it while I give you a neck massage."

"Okay," said Cameron. Once Chase had her sitting up and holding the bowl in her hands while she slowly ate dinner, Chase went to work trying to fix her neck. After a while, Cameron leaned back into Chase as she finished the stew. "Mmm, that was good."

"I'll bet," said Chase as he put the bowl back on the table. Turning back to her, he wrapped his other arm around her, feeling her snuggle into his embrace. "Do you feel any better?"

"Somewhat. I'm still tired. And I'm still in shock over what happened," said Cameron softly.

"I know honey, I know. So am I. I'm so sorry it happened. This should never have happened to you."

"I wish it didn't either, but it did," she said as she started crying again.

"Here, why don't you lay down again and try to get some more sleep, it's getting late," soothed Chase as he comforted his wife. Once she was lying down again, he knelt next to the bed and smoothed the hair on her head, then moving up to kiss her again.

"Robert," said Cameron in between tears. 'I want to have a baby. I really do."

"I know you do. And we will. Once you've recovered, we can try again, okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back. Try to get some more sleep," he said as she began to doze off again. Kissing her on the forehead and lips really softly, he turned off the light and left the room with the empty bowl. Walking into the kitchen, he put away the stew and thought to himself. _She wants to have a baby, and so do I. Hopefully in about a year, we will have our baby here with us_.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I have a very good reason for it. I'm doing summer school right now, so my mind got side-tracked, again. Since this chapter is short, I can guarantee that the next one will be longer, and better. Hope you like this chapter as well. New chapter will be up in a few days, and that's a promise this time. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a couple of days later that Cameron finally felt well enough to get out of bed. Even though most of the after affects had gone, she still felt tired. For a while, Chase had had the recurrent thought that Cameron was slipping into a bout of depression. One afternoon, Chase had gone back to the hospital to do his rounds when he got a page from Cuddy.

"You paged me?" he asked as he stepped into her office.

"Yeah. I need a favor. But before I get to that, how's Allison doing?"

"She's much better, up walking around this morning," he told her as he went to sit down on the couch. "But she still tires and gets upset easily. It hasn't been real easy, for either of us."

"I can understand that. Which is why I have a suggestion," said Cuddy as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

"What's that?" asked Chase as Cuddy turned back around leading Rachel away from her toys. "Hi Rachel, come here" said Chase as Rachel ran into his arms.

"That's the favor I wanted to ask you. I have to go up to New York for an overnight meeting, and my regular nanny's out of town for the next couple of weeks. You and Allison haven't watched Rachel for a while, so I thought it would be a good idea, and it might help Allison recover a bit faster."

"Even though I do think it's way too soon," commented Chase as he pulled Rachel onto his lap, "it's only for one night. You're right, it'll make Allison feel better," he agreed as he shifted his attention to his little friend. "Hmm, you want to make Allison feel better?"

"Yeah," said Rachel with a toothy smile.

"Yeah. Alright, do you want me to take her now, or will you drop her off later?"

"I'll bring her by later, around 5."

"Okay, I'll be home by then. Allison will probably be in bed by then, so hopefully this will be a good surprise for her.

* * *

Just as Chase had predicted, Allison was already in bed and napping when he got home; luckily her back was to the door. Within a half an hour, Cuddy had shown up with Rachel and a few overnight necessities.

"Shh, she's asleep. I think it just might work."

"Okay. See honey, we have to be really quiet, okay?" Cuddy told Rachel, who nodded.

"Why don't you just take a seat and I'll be back in just a minute," said Chase as he went back into the bedroom. When he got to Cameron's side of the bed, he leaned over her and lightly kissed her temple. She stirred and woke up groggily.

"Hi. When did you get home?" Cameron asked.

"A little while ago. I didn't want to wake you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm still tired."

"That's good. Hey, I got something to help you feel better."

"What?"

"Let me go get it. You just rest, okay," he said as she nodded, turning her head back into the pillow and closing her eyes. Within a couple of minutes, she heard Chase come back in. "Okay honey, you can look now." When she did, Chase saw her face just light up like a Christmas tree when she saw Chase holding Rachel in his arms.

"Whose that pretty little lady?" asked Cameron as she sat up in bed.

"Waychel," said a giggly Rachel.

"Come here princess," said Cameron as she held out her arms for her. Chase set Rachel down on the bed and she immediately crawled over to Cameron who gave her a big hug and lots of kisses. "What's Rachel doing here?" she asked as Cuddy stepped into the room.

"Sorry about dumping Rachel on you two like this. I have to head to New York tonight for a meeting, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon around lunchtime. My regular nanny's out of town, and everyone else was busy, so…"

"No problem. We'd be happy to take Rachel tonight. Don't worry about it," Cameron told her, holding Rachel beside her. "And besides, Rachel's a good girl, and we love having her here."

"Okay, then that's settled. The weather's suppose to be nasty tonight so I better get going. Rachel, you be a good girl for mama," said Cuddy as she bent down to kiss Rachel good-bye.

"Otay mama, bye-bye."

"I'll show you out," said Chase.

"Drive safely," called out Cameron who went back to playing with Rachel. A minute later, Chase returned and sat down on his side of the bed, Rachel in between him and his wife. "Is Rachel spending the night part of a scheme to help me feel better?"

"If she is, is the scheme working?" asked Chase looking a bit defeated and guilty.

"It is, because we haven't babysat her for a while now. And besides, it's good practice for later on down the road," commented Cameron as she felt Rachel snuggle into her side.

"She is good practice. That, and the fact that she's just too cute for someone else to be watching her. Huh, are you cute?" asked Chase as he started to lightly tickle Rachel.

"Yeah," she said in between giggling. Within moments, both Chase and Cameron were tickling Rachel.

* * *

Around midnight, a thunderstorm had rolled into Princeton, bringing with it hail, thunder, and lightning. After the second crack of thunder, Rachel started crying, so Cameron got up to take care of her. After a while, Chase turned over to wrap his arm around her, but only got cold bed sheets. Turning back over, he heard soft crying and whispers coming from the guest room. Getting up out of bed, Chase snuck out the room and down the hallway, peering into the room. With the small table light on, he could see his wife holding the blanket wrapped toddler crying in her arms, while she gently shushed her and trying to soothe her. When she turned around to face the door, Cameron smiled at him as he walked into the room, then went back to taking care of Rachel.

"Did the thunderstorm wake her up?" asked Chase as he lightly rubbed the back of his hand down Rachel's back, hoping it would comfort her some more.

"Yeah. I don't blame her either," she said as Rachel whimpered again. "Aww, it's okay Rachel. The storm's almost over. It's okay, shh." A moment later, she was slowly falling asleep.

"You're going to be a great mom one of these days. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a natural at this. Look at her, she's almost asleep," pointed out Chase. Within moments, the only thing that could be heard outside was the rain falling. "I think she'll sleep the rest of the night."

"I think so too. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute," whispered Cameron as she started to shift Rachel in her arms.

"No, let me take her. I'll put her back to bed, and you go back to bed yourself, alright?"

"Okay," agreed Cameron as she handed Rachel over to Chase, but not before giving her a kiss good night. Before she left the room, she gave Chase one as well.

"Thank-you," replied Chase as he watched her leave the room. Before placing Rachel back in her playpen, Chase gave Rachel a kiss goodnight as well. After adjusting the blanket around her and turning the table light off, he went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed. He then rolled over and pulled Cameron into his arms, giving her a good night kiss as well. "Good night sweetheart," he whispered.

"Good night," she whispered back, deepening the kiss. Rolling over to face Chase, they cuddled for the rest of the night. There were no more thunderstorms that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day that Cameron was to return to work was a day of remorse for both her and Chase. That morning, he had shut the alarm off a few minutes before it was suppose to ring just so that Cameron could get a few more minutes of sleep. Her recovery from the miscarriage had gone very well: the first couple of days were the hardest, but it was when they babysat Rachel that Cameron finally came around; the day before she and Chase took a long walk through old town Princeton, just to see what was in the window displays. Now that they were both going back to work, neither of them knew what the day would bring for them, both mentally and emotionally.

"Thank-you for letting me sleep in this morning. I really needed it," said Cameron after she had woken up and had walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you deserved a few extra minutes of sleep," commented Chase as he put his cup of coffee on the counter so that he could pull Cameron into his arms. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to work today?"

"Dr. Stevens said that as long as I don't overdo it I should be fine. But if I start to feel tired, or even emotional, then I'll stop working and rest for a bit. Stop being such a worrywart about it. I'll be fine. And besides, as long as I stay busy, it'll be okay," she told him just as he leaned in to give her a much-needed kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments before Chase broke it off and just leaned his forehead against hers.

"You know, we never really talked about what happened, and how it'll affect us down the road," commented Chase.

"I know. It just happened so fast that," she said as she walked over to the couch to sit down, "my emotions were just all jumbled up. One minute I was in pain, the next I was surprised, and then before I knew it, excited then shell-shocked. And, even after we came home, there was no need to talk about it. What happened happened, and now we just have to get on with our lives as if it didn't happen."

"But it did happen. It happened to you, and it should never have happened at all. If we had found out beforehand, then none of this would happened," added Chase as he sat down next to her. "My emotions were jumbled just as much as yours were, and when I brought you home the day after, the only thing I wanted to do was to be there for you, to comfort you."

"And you did. You took care of me, and without that care and love, I would still be in bed, staring out the window and not listen to you, feeling sorry for myself, or worse, blaming myself," gasped Cameron as she started to cry again.

"Listen to me," whispered Chase as he took her hands in his. "The miscarriage was not your fault, and I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. You're right: what's done is done, and we should get on with our lives."

"I know, but I just feel that there is a piece of me missing; something that should be here, right now," said Cameron as Chase gently wiped her tears away. "What I said to you when we came home from the hospital is true: I really, truly want a baby. I don't care how long it'll take for us to have one. All I know is that I'm ready, that we're ready, to start our family."

"I'm going to make a promise to you, right now. By this time next year, we will have our baby, either in our arms or still growing within you. Either way, we will have our baby," agreed Chase as Cameron flung into his arms, crying tears for not only the child that they just lost, but also for the child, or children, that they would have down the road. After a few minutes Cameron's tears began to subside, and she slowly pulled herself away from Chase. "You okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had to let it out. Just out of curiosity, what do you want our first-born to be, a boy or a girl?"

"To be perfectly honest," said Chase after he stood up from the couch and moved to pull his wife up as well, "I would like a baby girl first."

"Why a girl first?" asked Cameron as they walked back into the bedroom to finish getting ready for work.

"So that if you had to work during the day and I didn't, then I would have a cute baby who would be the spitting image of her mother to keep me company. How's that for an excuse to have a baby girl first?"

"Not bad. And since you would want my opinion because I'll be doing most of the work anyway, I would like to have a baby girl first too."

"Why a baby girl first for you too?"

"So that our daughter and Rachel can be playmates when she's older. And besides, girls are much easier as first-borns anyway. But if we have a son first, we'll still give him all of our love and attention, and then I would have a baby who is the spitting image of his dad to keep me company if you ever have to work when I'm at home," joked Cameron before she gave Chase a peck on the lips before going into the bathroom to get dressed.

"But either way, if we have a son or a daughter first, we will still give it all of our love and attention," commented Chase as Cameron walked back into the bedroom.

"Yep, and no matter what happens, just remember that we'll always love each other," said Cameron just as Chase picked her up, kissed her and swung her around like a little girl. Even through this major milestone in their lives, they both knew that their love for each other would stand the test of time.

* * *

**A/N: Even after a four month hiatus, I still have it in me. I have final coming up in a few days, and I just managed to squeeze in some time to myself. I know quite a few of you have been itching for a new chapter to r&r, but I just want to make the comment that when I decide to write a story or a chapter, it is done on my time. Hope you enjoy this very long awaited chapter. P.S: Keep a tissue handy.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, how did you like your birthday surprise?" asked Chase as he and Cameron walked back to their condo with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I really enjoyed it. You really know how to spoil me rotten, don't you?" she asked as she sat down on the couch while Chase was busy getting something out of the fridge. "What are you doing in there?"

"What's a birthday without a little cake to end the night's festivities?" he asked as he walked back into the living room with a plate of vanilla cake with a butter cream frosting and raspberries, and two forks. "Sorry I don't have a candle but…" he was cut off as Cameron leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's perfect just the way it is. It doesn't have to be special, just as long as I get to share it with you." After the cake had been devoured, Chase leaned back on the couch, pulling Cameron with him.

"So, did you like your birthday this year?" he asked again before he kissed the top of her head while stroking her hair and back.

"I did like everything tonight. But last year was even better."

"Why last year?" Chase asked as Cameron sat up to look him in the eye.

"Because this time last year was when you asked me to marry you, that's why," she told him as she leaned up to kiss him slowly at first, then more passionate. She stopped when Chase moved to sit up. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just…" he swung her into his arms to carry her off to their bedroom. "… want you to have your birthday this year to be better than last year's birthday, Mrs. Chase." And that was what they did for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is very short, but I did it for a very good reason. Please see the next chapter for the (tear tear sniffle sniffle) last chapter of this story.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A chapter from the next Chameron story in the works:_

"Once again, you never cease to amaze me. Every time there is a need to celebrate something, we go out for a fancy dinner. But then again, we should do this for every anniversary, just because it is our special day together," remarked Cameron as she and Chase came home from their anniversary dinner that they had planned together.

"Well, it was either this or a home-cooked dinner. Good thing we chose to go out to dinner for our first wedding anniversary, or else we would both be stuck doing dished right now," commented Chase as he unlocked the door to their condo. "Hold on a minute there, time to sweep my still blushing bride off of her feet again," he said as he gently picked up Cameron in his arms, carried her over the threshold, and kissed her before setting her back down.

"Thank you for doing that," said Cameron as she leaned up for another kiss, this time with both of them wrapping their arms around each other. After a minute, Cameron pulled away and walked into the kitchen. "I got something for us to share," she said as she pulled out a bottle from the fridge. After pouring them both glasses, Cameron walked back into the living room when Chase suddenly turned the lights down and turned the music on, and smiled when Sinatra started to sing.

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh._

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by._

"I remember when this played the last time we danced to this," commented Cameron as Chase walked over and pulled her into his arms, and they slowly began to sway to the music.

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say "I love you"_

_On that you can rely._

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by._

"So do I. I picked this song after we came home from dinner on our six-month wedding anniversary. I remember that we had just gotten home and you were ready to call it a night, but I wasn't. So I turned this on, and then one thing led to another that night, so… why not relive part of the past from that night," he told her as he pulled her closer to him.

_Moonlight and love songs_

_Never on a date._

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate._

_Woman needs man_

_and man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny._

"Here you go sweetie," said Cameron as she handed him a glass. "Happy one year anniversary. Let's hope that next year's will be just as memorable as this one."

"And many more after that," added Chase as they clinked their glasses together. After a sip, Chase gave a small face of surprise. "Honey, this isn't champagne. It's…" he took another sip. "… sparkling cider," as he set his glass down.

"I know. I thought it would be nice to have something different for a change. What, don't you like it?" asked Cameron with a very nervous look as she too set her glass down next to his. She then leaned into Chase, burying her head into his chest.

"No, I like it. I was just surprised is all. Why the change?" he asked as he slowly rubbed circles on her back. The only answer he got from her was her shaking. "Allison, you're trembling," he noticed as he pushed her back so he could hold her at arms length. "What's wrong?"

"I found something out yesterday, something wonderful." She took a few steps back to really see into her husband's face. "Robert, I'm pregnant."

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die._

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by._

"Are… are you sure?" asked Chase. When he saw Cameron nod, he walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her so that his face was level with her stomach. He then leaned in and kissed her stomach, knowing that their child was sleeping within his wife. Standing back up, he gave her the look that only a husband could give his wife: the look of love and passion. "You have given me the best anniversary present ever. I love you so much. I love you both so very much," he said as he bent down to give Cameron the most passionate kiss he had ever given her.

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die._

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by._

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, but I have great news for you all. I have another story planned, and the first chapter of that new story will be published sometime after the new year has commenced. To answer the most confusing question for this chapter, it was a bit of a cliffhanger, I know, but I did it as a "preview of coming attractions" motif for next time. In the very near future, I will have a survey posted up on how I would format the story, which will be obviously exciting to read. Once again, I thank you for your patience and many reviews. I would like to wish everybody who reads this a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, and if I don't talk to you in between the publishing of the next story, see ya'll next year!  
**


End file.
